Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a resonance suppression structure of a wideband near-field magnetic probe and a construction method thereof, and more particularly to electromagnetic leak and electromagnetic near-field test field.
Description of Related Arts
CB-CPW (Conductor-backed coplanar waveguide) is able to connect with other microwave components conveniently to achieve miniature microwave circuit and improve the integration density. Meanwhile, the dispersion of the CB-CPW is small, which is applicable to the wideband microwave circuit. The CB-CPW is widely adopted. The conventional design of CB-CPW incents the harmful parallel-plate mode and cause CB-CPW resonance.
When CB-CPW is included in the magnetic probe structure, a CB-CPW resonance is an important factor in the magnetic probe resonance. Meanwhile, dealing the magnetic probe resonance is important for achieving a magnetic probe wideband performance. The present invention designs a simple and convenient method to suppress the high-frequency resonance of the magnetic test probe.